This invention relates generally to a wired electric or electronic detonator system and, more particularly, to a method of testing or confirming the status of this type of system.
A wired electronic detonator system may include a large number of detonators which are individually connected to a harness by means of conductive leads. The interconnection of the various components in the system can be laborious. Additionally, the integrity of the system can be compromised by various factors, environmental or manmade e.g. by the movement of machines and the like. It is thus important, before firing a detonator system, to confirm that all connections are sound and that the system is in good order.
It is, however, time consuming to implement and carry out a process to detect wire breakages or leakages in a detonator system which includes a significant umber of detonators. This type of process requires a capability to communicate directly with individual detonators in the system, in succession. Another aspect is that, during the period of time taken to carry out a conventional confirmation technique, it is quite possible that an error can occur in a part of the system which has already been tested.
It is desirable therefore to be able to test the integrity of a wired detonator system rapidly in order to reduce the likelihood of a discontinuity being present in the system, at the time the system is fired.